MOAB Takedown Ability
270px-Moabtakedown.jpg|MOAB Takedown affecting a BFB. 03172012mb24.png|A Monkey Buccaneer with the MOAB Takedown Ability. 03172012mb24u.png|The MOAB Takedown Upgrade. 180px-Fgfhfgh.jpg|MOAB Takedown affecting a regular bloon. MOABpwnAbility.png|13 B.F.B.s being taken down. MOAB Takedown afterwards.png|The result of destroying a B.F.B. with the MOAB Takedown. is the Special Ability for the Monkey Buccaneer. It takes hold of the strongest MOAB-Class Bloon on the screen with a harpoon and destroys it completely (including its children). ZOMGs are immune to this. If there are no MOAB-Class Bloons on the track, then it will bring down the strongest Bloon on the track as well as all of its children. The player is rewarded $300 for destroying MOABs in this manner, $600 for BFBs, and $1200 for other non MOAB-class bloons. Trivia *The Monkey Buccaneer will not attack until its destruction animation finishes. *In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, there is a bug in which when this ability was used on a B.F.B., it would still be there, thus making the Round unable to be finished. This has been fixed. *This ability is a surefire way to instantly defeat M.O.A.B.s and B.F.Bs. *This is one of the Special Abilities that can defeat a B.F.B and its children with only one attack, the other one being Bloon Annihilation Ability, and Ground Zero before being nerfed. *A good plan is to destroy a Z.O.M.G. into 4 B.F.B.s, before using this ability. *A skull will appear when the M.O.A.B. or B.F.B. (or lower) Is destroyed. *If no M.O.A.B or B.F.B is visible, it will target the strongest Bloon on the track, or the closest if all the bloons are the same. *The skull on the ship is the same on the Z.O.M.G.'s animation. *If the MOAB Takedown Ability is used when there are either no Bloons on the screen, or Z.O.M.G.s only, then it will do nothing except recharge again. *If there are M.O.A.B.s, B.F.B.s, and Z.O.M.G.s on the screen, then it will never target the Z.O.M.G., despite it being the strongest MOAB-Class Bloon on the screen, but it will target a B.F.B. instead. *This ability has unlimited range, which makes it able to catch MOAB-Class Bloons and regular bloons from anywhere. *This ability also suffers from a lag glitch, making it way deadlier and able to be used up to 5 times with only 1 Monkey Pirates buccaneer when there is an intense amount of lag. This also happens with the MOAB Assassin, Ground Zero and the Supply Drop. *Even if the Ceramic Bloon, M.O.A.B. or B.F.B. is damaged when this ability is used, it will appear undamaged while the Monkey Buccaneer reels it in. *There is a glitch that, on occasion, if 2 M.O.A.B.s or B.F.B.s are overlapping, Monkey Pirates will hook both of them. *The Bloon targeted by this ability will lose it's Camo and Regen properties. * If you use this ability when able to and then sell the tower, the hook will still be there until the Bloon gets destroyed. ** This also happens with some other abilities (such as Blade Maelstrom or Summon Phoenix ). * There is a bug or an unintended function in the coding of the MOAB Takedown ability in BTD5 Mobile where it is able to target Dreadbloon and Blastapopoulos, but not Bloonarius(like in BMC) and Vortex. Category:Monkey Buccaneer Category:Special Abilities Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles